Caprico's story
by LesMisAnimeWeirdo
Summary: Layla Heartfilia's and Caprico's story. JR Third Chapter- they are actual star constellations. Who knew.- I'm thinking of doing a pairing... Vote for who you'd like by reviewing. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

Capricorn had loved his master she was kind, supportive and helpful. She would never have left him no reason for him to hate her except one...

One afternoon Layla Heartfilia was crying in the kitchen. It would seem that Mr Heartfilia had made a terrible business decision with the Oracion sies guild. He had double crossed them in his haste for wealth and control. They had vowed to take drastic measures against the family and an epic war erupted...Mr Heartfilia had a very good influence on some of the neighbouring mage guilds surrounding his vast house and paid them to assist in his family's protection. One day Oracion sies's speed freak -Racer had came so close to little Lucy cot that Layla had no choice but to use her own magic; she summoned Capricorn (or Caprico as he like to be called) to assist in the battle. It was a sure fire win Caprico's magic slowed Racer so much that he retreated in fear of his apperent disadvantage that he had never felt before. Layla had decided to sort out this quarrel herself. She knew Capricorn was loyal to her so much so that it felt a little bit more like they were brother and sister. She explained to Caprico the current situation and explained what had to be done. She had asked him to attack the Oracion sies until they had thoroughly given up. Unfortunately this was against Capricorn's contract, but he promised to do so out of loyalty. There was just one caution to this tale Capricorn had made Layla promise that his freedom from their contract would be waiting for him when he got back. She agreed...

Many years had passed the Oracion sies had been quite persistent before they had fully given up. Capricorn had given them a very dignified retreat before he too retreated. He went straight back to The Great Heartfilia residence. Before going directly into the building he had noticed a sort of memorial . He came closer... It was a statue of an angel -imbedded into the front of it was the name Layla Heartfilia. Shock had hit him right across the face, and then a wave of sadness and respect filled him. He tilted his head in deep thought and sadness. He was sad over to things; one- that his respected master the one he felt was more like a sister to him had died, two- his contract had nearly been freed he came so very close. Now anger had started bubbling and snapping inside him

"how could she do this to me?" He spat. Another thing occurred to him as he sprinted to the house up three flights of stairs where he saw little Lucy Heartfilia playing with a doll and what looked like...a key ring and many keys. She turns around at her visitor in her otherwise silent and lonely corridor. "hey mister what are you doing here?" he had a slight piece of hesitation -she looked a great deal like Layla- he walked up to Lucy snatched the key ring away from her, took his key and while he was about to leave he turned and said "Find me when you are older, I will give you what your mother deserves" he hissed and disappeared. As he left the very lonely a secluded Lucy, abrupt and confused with silent tears trickling down her face from the sudden mention of her mother she begins to hum the same lullaby her mother hummed her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lucy Heartfilia led a very lonely and silent life with her Father in the family estate for 14 very long years. Finally on her 17th birthday she ran away from that much neglected life to try and find her dream job to become a mage. This was the last thing her mother ever taught her and the very last thing she had to remind Lucy of her mother where the keys which she does magic with. It had seemed that her mother wanted her in that sort of work and so she had stolen or bought (without her father's permission) the wizard magazines' this was her highlight of many years in that dismal prison her father had the arrogance to call home. Her father had made her resolve stronger through the years of mistreatment and should not be felt guilty off. He had become selfish and pig-headed possibly because of the money going straight to his head.

Lucy had made a bold decision. The first in many years which didn't include; what should I wear today, or should I go down to dinner or should I stay here and sulk. Unfortunately Lucy didn't exactly think through her plans. In all the magazines they never told you where the guild halls were, and so finding herself doing many jobs. Her waitressing job was the best by far except for how demeaning it was, and finally she had to quite. It would seem one of the customers where getting a bit too friendly, so much so they found him in her laundry... After finally losing the stalker she dabbled here and there in many jobs until finally she had enough to buy a new key, and afterwards she promised herself she would go and find a guild. For her it would be either Phantom or Fairy tail that she'd really like to join though she doubted she'd actually get in either.' There's obviously some kind of test you have to go through. A high magical one' she thought when entering the mage shop 'Magical Necessities' The shop was crammed with bits, bobs, dohickies and widgets with a variety of colours. You couldn't exactly call it cosy as things that where there looked uncomfortably and stuck out right. After several minutes of fighting with invisible coat stands and self shavers, she scrapped past the section to find a quit orderly and clean desk with a variety of cards, rings, keys and other daily magical items. The man behind the counter proceeds in welcoming Lucy with a grin,

"What's up with your kind of industrial wilderness at the front?" said Lucy a bit out of breath

"Oh, do you like it? It's my new burglar alarm" he grinned back 'maybe he's going senile' she thought as he tried to sell her an antique clock that could tell you that your either a girl, boy or water buffalo. Then a mysterious man turns up right behind Lucy.

"Hey, Albert do you have any new enchanted weapons? My subordinates are missing some" he said his voice rather rough while shocking Lucy as she ducks behind a box of magical reading glasses.

"Sure Cap, wait a minute young lady"

Lucy stay's behind the counter still a bit too frightened to move.

"Here you go Cap, you still waiting for that girl to come? You smooth bastard" He said with the same grin, and passing something heavy over the counter.

"Thanks." He whispers as he disappears from view.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Anti-social old git." He whispers His grin vanishing for a few seconds. "Now what would you like little girl" he says as his characteristic smile returns.

"Who was that!" she mumbles still shaking.

"We do not speak his name!" The shop assistant heaves.

"What's his name?" She replies, the corny statement making her voice sarcastic.

"We do not speak it!" He heaves once more. "Now are you going to buy something, or are you going to ask stupid question."He bellows while twiddling his moustache.

'It's only stupid to you, because you know' Lucy thought, hitting her head with her palm. "fine!"

She finally looks around the keys section. There was Pegasus, Lynx, Draco, Vela and Phoenix they were the expensive ones. Two she had Crux and Lyra. Finally she found the one she really wanted and it was quite affordable- Canis Minor.

"How much is this one?"

"Oh the Canis Minor huh. Hmmm I'd say about 20,000 jewels."

'That much' she thought turning around and biting her finger nails.

'There's only one solution.' Hitting her hand with her fist Lucy turns around flipping her hair.

"Are you sure Al. You don't mind me calling you Al? Right?"

"N-no of c-course" he stammers taken aback by the evident flirting.

"Why don't we take that price down a notch." She sits on the counter lowering her cleavage, and fluttering her eyes at him. His nose starts to bleed and he falls over.

"Fine! 18,000 I won't go no lower" He replies from the floor. Luckily this was on the higher end of her budget with 1,000 to spare. She takes it and leaves throwing her money on the counter. After another acquaintance with the dreaded rechargeable mop and other should be inanimate objects. She leaves shop scratched and bruised, to find a mysterious man with a green coat and sun glasses staring at her like she was the new witch idol. 'not another stalker' she thinks quite put out. She walks towards him slowly like you would if your saw an angry rhinoceros escape from the zoo. Then quicker then a flash he's gone with a blue and gold light strip left in his wake.

"Ok. This is seriously a freaky day " She says aloud in an almost secluded street except for an old women.

"You keep talking to yourself people are going to think you're crazy."

"Ya thanks for the heads up" Lucy yells angrily at the women.

"I wasn't talking to you" the old women says waddling off leaving Lucy confused 'but that means you were talking to yourself' she mentally says looking disbelieving.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lucy hastily hurries off, pretty pissed now actually. She rounds a corner before ... splich! she comes a cropper a copper covered in –what seems a multi coloured substance that smells slightly of onions and bananas- it splatters all over Lucy's clothes. The policeman runs off urgently yelling something like. ..

"You just assaulted a federal officer, this is a federal crime." Into his magic receiver. Leaving Lucy dazed on the floor. Mumbling..

"Y-ya you b-better run off." She pulls herself together, stands up drunkenly and yells "What is it free doughnut day at the doughnut place" she laughs heartily, totally oblivious to the awful joke. 'Let's just calm down' she repeats to herself mentally, while she slowly breaths in an out. 'Now I have the new edition to the What Witch Weekly here then after I will search for a guild in a calm lady-like manner 'she giggles –perhaps not. She lolls herself on the bench totally immersed into the magazine with random sprouts of "ooh that's nice." and "really? You're joking." She stops suddenly as she hears a not so far off babbling crowd of women.

"Ooh Salamander, won't you show me your magic"

"Sign this, and this, and this"

Lucy gets up. She may have just found what she has been looking for totally by accident and unknowing. She looks across the bridge -where she found the convenient bench- to find just below the bridge a big group of gaggling girls, surrounding something or someone unseen. Lucy races down the steps across the square towards the girly hero worship site. She smashes through unsuspected females, who retort in territorial snarls and swipes. Finally side stepping a very fat little madam. She reaches the centre, huffing from her battle scars. To find a rather girly guy with a weathered face, giving out signed autographs by the magical popcorn cart. However this was not the person Lucy wanted to see. But to her horror her heart began to race like a train, her eyes began to look with longing and her body frame became stock still. After a rather tense few seconds this total stranger finally spots Lucy. He winks. It feels as if her heart is about to break, then a sudden kerfuffle breaks Lucy's reverie. A red-ish haired boy and a blue cat pushes through the bundle of girls shouting

"Igneel!, Igneel!" As they see the fake salamander disappointment hits the boys face like thunder ."You're not Igneel" This statement suddenly infuriated some of the female audience. Who suddenly attack him out of respect for their hero. Lucy hurries up to the boy.

"Are you ok? He was using a disillusion ring. There illegal. What a crummy guy" The boy stands rigid, looking stable and says...

"My n-name is Natsu nice to meet you"

"I'm Lucy let's go to a diner somewhere, I have to thank you somehow" Lucy decides to treat him and his cat to a meal and as Lucy and Natsu walk off toward the dinning district. A pair of eyes are felt watching them beyond the shadows of a not too distant alleyway, as a glint of light dances from a pair of sunglasses...


	5. Chapter 5

*! I need more reviews for which pairing! At the moment it's a draw!*

~Reeve's musings ~

Thanks for the reviews people, and sorry for the longer wait for this chapter I really wasn't in the 'typey' mood. #I copied Mashima's musing –manga ;)# and I'm not gay, I was fraped by RM. No offence to anyone directly or indirectly reading this. ! Anyway, Enjoy!

Chapter 5

Nutsu and Lucy finally arrive at a diner called Rustic Ray's- a cheap place that smells of overly concentrated garlic. Shortly before arriving a big depressing looking guy with a greased apron waddled over and asked for their order... He perked up quite a bit when he had finished staring constantly at Lucy's Ehem! Frontal structure. 'Maybe my sexiness will work more on this guy' Lucy wonders while doing an unneeded flirtatious flutter of the eyes. He drops on the floor, tasered...'Yep that'll work.'

"Umm are you ok?" She says acting dumb.

"I'm f-fine. What would you like?"

"I'm not eating. Natsu?" She turns to see Natsu staring at her knowingly. 'Did he notice... Awkward'

"I'll have one of everything"

"WHAT! I don't even know if I have enough for myself"

"Well you shouldn't have flirted. You're cruel."

'He noticed eek.' "I didn't mean too."

"Ya sure. You're no better than that fake salamander" A mental stake stabs Lucy saying 'the same' on its hilt.

"Anyway why have you brought your cat?"

"That's not just a cat it's my partner. Your really cruel sometimes, did you know that" He says looking at her sternly.

"Aye" The cat whimpers tearfully.

"YOU CAN TALK?" Lucy exclaims gobsmacked.

"Of course he can talk he's a cat"

"Lucy your cruel!" The cat states turning his back on Lucy. 'That's not an explanation of why he talks.' She mentally says giving up.

"Anyway why didn't you speak before?"

"Happy's shy around strangers you know. Especially seemingly good, but turn out to be bad people"

"I'm not bad. I'm giving you a meal aren't I?"

"That's true." The man finally arrives at the table. Quickly retreats with fears of being flirted with again. Natsu and Happy start to eat ...like pigs, there food spewing everywhere in a 2 metre radius.

"Please don't make such a mess while you eat your embarrassing me." They stop and glare at Lucy "fine carry on. I thought that guy was from fairy tail, but it wasn't him he was using a charmed ring. I really did want to meet the real salamander to join fairy tail." She pauses"Oh Fairy tail is a mage guild, one of the most powerful. Well look at me, nattering on about magic. Why did you go see him."

"Natsu was looking for his adopted father Igneel" Happy responds

"Are you the real salamanders son?" Lucy says starting to get excited.

"No, I heard that guy was a fire mage so I thought it was Igneel"

"So Igneel's a fire mage?"

"No, he's a fire dragon"

"WHAT! Why would a dragon show up in the middle of a town, and tell everyone about it?"

"Oh ya." 'This guy really is simple'

"Well see ya. I've got to go and find the Fairy tail mage hall. Bye"

"WAIT! Lucy" shouts Happy. She turn to see them both on the floor bowing

"Please get up you're embarrassing me" she turns to the door and leaves the diner before a hand from the other side of the door stops her.

"WAIT!" It was Natsu. He faces Lucy then quickly -without warning – hugs her. Lucy begins to blush before Natsu and happy run off in the semi darkness of the evening. Lucy turns a corner her mind flickering on the previous event.

"LUCY! Was it?" Lucy screams in shock as a man jumps out of the bushes in her path.


	6. Chapter 6

~Really sorry about the wait... sea monkeys took my computer-,- I write 'she' too much Cursed world:/ (spoiler)The visitor would be fitting for Lexus but he's a... - (rhymes with brit) fanfiction wouldn't let me add this on for a while... Blame fiction ...GET THEM, GET THEM ~

Chapter 6

"You're that fake salamander!" She takes a swipe at him. He dodges narrowly as she storms off around the corner.

"Wait, don't you want to join Fairy tail?" there was a pause Lucy was fighting against her irritation with him against the prospect of becoming a Fairy tail member 'I'll just make sure'

"You can't really do that. Besides how can I trust you? You've already lied about your name. I mean seriously what do you take me for?" Before he could answer "Don't answer that"

"Well I might not be the real salamander but...I do know where their guild hall is"

"Of course you do, and I'm a wombat twiddle, twiddle"

"Just come to my boat tonight and I'll tell you" He disappears leaving a note fluttering to her feet. 'well this is my only clue. Guess I'll make an appearance' She runs to her apartment gets dressed in the sauciest out fit she has in her wardrobe 'I'm just going to play with the eyes, to better my chances' She tells herself, donning on the short black dress and heels. Lucy races to the port falling everywhere. She fell on a perverted old man after a mild fight and a rather harsh slap she stumbles a way cursing to herself

"The nerve touching my bosom and giving me money afterwards. I am not a prostitute!" She yells. An old women stares at her dress then at Lucy.

"This is the first time I've dressed this way" the old women obviously didn't believe this as she waddles of waving her head. Lucy screams and runs ever so faster. She enters the port in a dream like state still running. Only noticing that she missed the boat entrance as she falls- stomach first- into the cold waters below. Finally arriving at the entrance looking something like a ghost who has died at sea she enters gracefully unknown of her own appearance. She walks through the crowd on the deck noticing the stares 'Jealous' She thinks, drifting to the fake Salamander. Just before fake Salamander notices her. Someone had touched her oh so slightly on the arm. Even though it was the softest touch it seemed to emit sparks. Time slowed as she turned her head to see her shocking visitor.

~Who could this visitor be? What is his role for the events to come? Find out next time in what should be your only past time- THIS STORY- ^,^ :P .~


End file.
